<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Quarantine isn't so hard (is it really) by Ollietheturtle</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25646017">Quarantine isn't so hard (is it really)</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ollietheturtle/pseuds/Ollietheturtle'>Ollietheturtle</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Miraculous Ladybug</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Carry On Quarantine, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Short One Shot, enjoy, i wrote this while binge watching buzzfeed unsolved, life in quarantine</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 12:14:56</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>615</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25646017</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ollietheturtle/pseuds/Ollietheturtle</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>A little glimpse on how Marinette and Adrien would handle Quarantine.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>18</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Quarantine isn't so hard (is it really)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>So I live in the U.S specifically California which means I've been granted a lockdown here. So at 12:00 AM it is now currently 1:50 AM I decided to write how Adrien and Marinette would act in quarantine.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Marinette sat at her desk and stared mindlessly at her computer. As of late a virus spread across the globe, causing an extreme pandemic. Although that was bad, it helped let Marinette have a break from not just school, but being Ladybug as well. In France there have been over 188k cases of the sickness, Marinette and her friends were fortunate enough to stay healthy so far. </p><p> </p><p>Marinette’s hair was overgrown, her hair was now in a slick ponytail due to the length it was at. Her bangs were so long that she actually had to have her mother cut them. The bakery was still in tip-top shape and people were still able to come and order any pastries with the exception of wearing a mask.  </p><p> </p><p>Marinette’s parents were dealing pretty well. Sabine’s hair was at the length Marinette preferred for hers to be. Her eyes were brimmed with dark circles and her outfit that was once so formal was now just some pajama pants and a sweater. Tom’s hair was turning into a bob and he was growing a beard. His outfit was usually just a short sleeved top and some pajama pants much like Marinette and Sabine. </p><p> </p><p>Tikki was not phased at all. The day this quarantine had started Marinette was horrified. Scared that not just her but her family and friends could die all because of a sickness. But Tikki said something that stuck with her and helped calm her nerves. </p><p> </p><p>“I have lived many lifetimes and have seen many eras blossom. I have seen death itself along with things the human mind can not even begin to comprehend. Life and death may be opposites but they come together in the end. Although this disease is here now, imagine what will come after. New lives will spring up. It will be time for a new beginning.”</p><p> </p><p>Those words resonated within Marinette’s mind and everytime she would worry she would think back to the words of wisdom Tikki was so kind to have shared.<br/>
Adrien and Plagg were another story. Adrien’s hair was so disheveled it took the form of the hair Chat Noir would have. He wore a Ladybug onesie practically everyday. (Plagg teased him)</p><p> </p><p>On the first day of quarantine for Adrien his father had told him that he would not go out no matter what and he needed to stay healthy. He appreciated his father’s concern but his voice was still as cold as ever. His father, Nathalie, and his bodyguard were all still professional. Their outfits were still suits and their hair was still in the same styles. </p><p> </p><p>On the first day of quarantine for Adrien he was very scared. Ever since his mother passed away from a mysterious illness he hated any idea of sicknesses. Although Plagg was still unphased like Tikki his words of wisdom were not very wistful.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>‘Kid, in the lives I’ve lived these things happen all the time. I’ve seen life itself and other things the human eyes can not unsee. My point is, I am the embodiment of destruction and am the spreader of chaos. Illnesses like these happen all the time, you’ll be fine as long as you don’t go outside and this will blow over soon enough. </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Sometimes Adrien seriously wished that he could hear what Tikki had to say. Ever Since the Reflekdoll incident he had learned that Ladybugs Kwami was very wise and optimistic. But for now he would have to deal with Plagg’s words and his non stop craving for cheese. </p><p> </p><p>Both holders were tired and sick of this quarantine, but it seems they would have to deal for now. At least until the doctors find a vaccine.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Honestly I was just writing this for fun but now I'm very angry because of Donald Trump's poor choices. WHY DID PEOPLE VOTE FOR HIM? Please excuse my outburst but the U.S is kinda sucky and I was born here.  (I'd rather live in Australia then here)</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>